1 am discussions
by InnocentFighter
Summary: It's one in the morning and everyone Kuroko knows is normally fast asleep by now. The house is silent, but it's not oppressing. The bed is the perfect temperature, and it's just the right darkness to sleep in. When his phone buzzes at this time, he always know it's for something important. He wonders what'll be when he answers it.
1. Kise has a confession

**Yo, IF here with another story, surprise, but I felt like I needed to post something and this part was the only thing that I had finished so you get these as I finish them, but I'm still working on my other stuff and so, yeah I'm sorry but I really wanted to finish another story and that's not going to well and so I felt as though I needed to do this and make amends, and if its weird sentence structure, let me know because I wrote this in second person first and then changed it to third-person limited so I don't know if I got everything write.****  
****That being said I'll shut up now and let you all read this story. See ya at the bottom****  
****DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB**

* * *

I.

Kuroko is still awake when his phone goes off, even though its 1:42 in the morning. He was reading that last bit of his book wanting to finish it as fast as possible, because it's just _that_ good. On the table his phone buzzes and goes off. In curiosity he flips open his phone.

It reads 1 New Message and Kise is the sender. Kuroko arches an eyebrow wondering what his teammate could possible want this late, or early. Even Kise, as much as a social butterfly that he is respects people's sleep. He decides that it must be a pressing matter, and clicks _open_.

The first thing that he observes is there's a distinct lack of emoticons, and just from looking at the words he can feel the somber mood that Kise was in. Kuroko reads the message, knowing full and well that he won't sleep until this mystery is solved.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Advice?_

_Kurokocchi, I have a problem. Sorry if I woke you… but can you please respond?_

Kuroko scrunches up his nose, a reaction that he wouldn't let anyone see him do outside of his bedroom in complete solitude. He types out a quick message, trying to sound interested but letting Kise know that he wants to get straight to the point.

Briefly he glances and the book on his desk, open where he left it, bookmark left on the last line he read. The book could be finished in another hour of strict reading, but Kise's problem seemed like it took precedence. He closes the book so the spine wouldn't crease. Kuroko has his phone sitting on his desk waiting for it to go off.

A few minutes later it pings and he grabs it off the desk opening it and the message in a single smooth motion.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: Re:re:Advice?_

_Ah, glad to know I didn't wake you. I'm not really sure what I should do… I have a crush on someone but I can't just tell them. It'd be bad for my career as well… but I really like this person. I'm not even sure what I'm asking actually, but I just need to talk maybe?_

Kuroko frowns. Kise was known for getting numerous confessions daily, and as far as he knew the blond never accepted any of them. Kise could have any girl that he wanted, so was this because the one he liked hadn't shown any interest or was it something else?

He chews on his lip thinking. Before he responds telling Kise that he can't be that helpful without knowing more of the situation, and that its fine if he wanted to talk.

Kuroko sets his phone on the desk and wait for a reply, spinning in his chair twice before he hears his ringtone. On his second spin around he grabs it on his way around and open the message.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: No one can know._

_Promise you won't freak out? You can't tell anyone!_

Kuroko exhales through his nose and reassures Kise-kun that he's not the type to "freak out" and that he doesn't tell people things that he's not meant to tell.

The reply came faster and all it really was an "Alright." Kuroko sits there debating whether or not he needs to reply something to prompt the blonde. Then just as he starts the message his phone goes off and he clicks out of the new message screen, making sure that it didn't save to a draft and opened Kise's mail.

_From: Kise-kun_

_Subject: My crush_

_Okay here it goes... I have a crush on another guy._

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise, and he stops reading the message for a second while he processes what he's discovered. It didn't bother him, not really, Kise was still Kise and maybe the revelation was understandable considering how flamboyant the other boy was. Kuroko shakes his head, it didn't particularly matter to him what preferences his teammates had. He would support them on and off the court as a shadow was meant to do.

_I know I really shouldn't like him, but what's not to like? He plays basketball, he's good looking, a great friend and teammate. Kurokocchi! I like Aominecchi!_

Kuroko chokes on air in surprise. Now the reason that Kise was so flustered made sense now. It would be bad if Aomine-kun found out especially if he wasn't as accepting, or if any of the team found out it would be rough for Kise. Not to mention the fact that he was a model and people scrutinized them about everything.

He taps on his keys, not sure what he should say. It had to be meaningful and maybe a little helpful or maybe Kise just needed to get it off of his chest before he explodes from keeping a secret. A few minutes later his phone buzzes and he checks it without a second thought.

_From: Kise-kun _

_Subject: No Subject_

_Kurokocchi! Are you still there, respond please... I thought you said you wouldn't freak out. _

In a second after he finished reading the text he realizes his blunder as far as not responding. Kise had thought that he had probably had freaked out. The blond was surprisingly sensitive when it comes to people not liking him, he had been worried about what Haizaki would say or do after their falling out, but hadn't really wanted to make amends. But Kuroko knew that Kise had a hard time dealing with the fact that people didn't like him at all.

Kuroko quickly types out a message saying that he was still there. Kise was apparently grateful for that small bit of kindness and suddenly it wasn't like Kise had been in a somber mood at all. The emoticons were back and Kise was texting about some random thing that had happened that day. For once Kuroko didn't ignore him and texted questions even.

Though when 2:00am rolled around the messages had basically stopped, and Kuroko knew that his blond teammate had fallen asleep. With a mournful look at his book, Kuroko turned the light off on his desk and headed to his bed, even though it was a weekend there was a possibility that Akashi would summon them for some form of "team bonding" which was actually just hanging out at normal places but no one was going to admit that.

Kuroko smiled, he knew that he was going to have Kise clinging to him because they now had an understanding that no one else had. Though Kuroko couldn't really complain, he felt honored that people trusted him and wanted to confide in him, it was such a big change from barely a year ago when there was no one that hardly even communicated with him.

He slept well that night.

* * *

So this is just a make up thing for my random updating. Its part one of ten and I wanted to post them all together but that obviously isn't happening. So leave your thoughts below and thanks for reading. Later! ~IF


	2. Aomine makes a discovery

**Hey all, I'm back a slowly progressing through my unfinished stories. Its going to take awhile. But KnB ended and that's rather sad I loved the series, but I'm going to keep writing for it, at least until I get all of my ideas I have for it jotted down. Which will probably be several more stories. Anyway this was the thing that I had the most done, so I finished it up, since I'm home from school because I'm sick. Ew. Well either way, hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

II.

He really should've expected this. Kuroko groans as his phone beeps from inside of his gym bag, which is across the room. The phantom player silently debates on whether or not he should get out of his bed, which for some reason was more comfortable than it had ever been, and answer his phone. With a glance to his alarm clock he saw that in fluorescent red that it was 1:04am. Kuroko figures that its important.

So with much muted grumbling he kicked off his covers, and slipped out of bed; he even silently cursed the person that made him leave his bed at some ungodly hour. Though he couldn't ignore his phone in good conscious, there was a nagging thought that this could be a Kise crisis again and he didn't want to leave his teammate(friend) hanging.

Kuroko grabs his bag and digs through the outside pockets until he grips his phone. Once he has it he drops the bag back on the ground unceremoniously. Then he returns back to his bed before he even opens the message. If he was going to have to stay up then he'd at least be comfortable about it.

Even though the championship game was today and he was about to pass out; he'd at least resolve this problem or try to.

He yawned. It'd be bad if he fell asleep in the middle of this especially if it was Kise in another panic about his sexuality. There was some sort of pride Kuroko felt in being so trusted off of the court.

He opened his phone and opened the singular message, relieved that his lateness hadn't cause whoever the sender was to take it the wrong way.

However prepared he was for something this caught him more off guard than a basketball to the back of the head.

_From: Aomine-kun_

_Subject:Rival_

_There's got to be a rival for me somewhere, you said it so it has to be true. But is there a certain feeling that you get when you find your true rival?_

Kuroko blinked a couple of times as he tried to figure out what cause Aomine to get so philosophical. The shadow had a feeling that there was something more to this conversation that he was going to encounter. He decided to treat the conversation as a land mine a tread carefully but still directly.

_To:Aomine-kun_

_Subject: Re:rival_

_Aomine-kun, do you perhaps have an inkling on who your rival is?_

It seemed like a simple question and Kuroko figured that Aomine would be willing to answer it. He was proven correct when his phone rang and the collar ID says Incoming call Aomine-Kun.

Kuroko sighs and wonders why Aomine has to call him instead of explaining his contemplation through texts.

"Tetsu?"

Kuroko desperately wants to say 'who else would it be?' But instead settles for "I'm here Aomine-Kun."

"You weren't sleeping, right?"

"Dozing lightly." Even though he wasn't Kuroko knows that Aomine would probably feel a little bad, the ace cherishes sleep right after Satsuki(though he won't admit it) and Basketball.

"Good."

Silence comes over the line and Kuroko wonders if Aomine would need promoting to speak about the cryptic text, or if he would start on his own.

Kuroko waited a few seconds and Aomine started to speak.

"So how does a rival feel?"

"Why are you suddenly asking this?" Because for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the was bothering Aomine.

"It was keeping me up."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about him and his pretty face and cute laugh and the weird but endearing way he does his eyelashes."

Kuroko had to blink and stop himself from laughing at Aomine-kun's simplistic way of thinking.

"So is that a rival, because all I can think about is getting him to play me and pay attention to me."

Kuroko signed. "Aomine-kun... That doesn't sound like a rival."

"What does it sound like then?"

"It sounds like you have a crush." Kuroko laughed because Aomine wasn't exactly subtle with his description of who it was.

"A crush?"

"A crush."

"How?" Aomine exclaimed. "Hes a guy."

"That's doesn't stop people, Aomine-kun."

"Even so!"

"Aomine-kun, this is a crush you'll probably grow out of it. But maybe you should take the chance."

"I can't, he's on the team!"

For a fleeting moment Kuroko allowed himself to think that Aomine was talking about him but he knew that it wasn't. It was really Kise-kun that caught Aomine's eyes. Kuroko silently scolded himself for his selfishness, he was aware that he had a crush on his light but he was also aware that there was little chance of him having his feelings reciprocated.

"You should let him know."

"But..."

"You could regret not telling him. Something tells me that this person won't be cruel about it."

Aomine let out a breath. "Tetsu, you don't even know who I'm talking about, and you're not _that _good with observation."

"You're easier to read than you think, Aomine-kun." Kuroko let out a light chuckle that wasn't truly defined.

Aomine was sputtering on the end of the line and Kuroko patiently waited for the other to regain his composure.

"You know you're a good friend, Tetsu." Kuroko arched an eyebrow to that, and Aomine continued. "You're so selfless its rediculous. Not only do you give up a chance to make a name for yourself in the sports world but you put your friends feelings before your own."

"You knew?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, you know, it was in the way you play basketball; and thats the only language I understand well."

"That's true." Kuroko smiled gently. Aomine was surprisingly taking this so well.

"I'm going to text him now. Night Tetsu!"

"Good night, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko was the first to hang up the phone and he stared at it until the display faded into black. He yawned and set the device onto the bedside table after plugging it into the charger.

He snuggled deeper into the covers and just as he was about to drift off to sleep his phone buzzed twice in quick succession. The bluenette reached over to his cell and picked it up.

The first message read

_From Aomine-kun _

_Subject: I did it_

_Sorry if you already fell asleep but I texted him and asked about it. We're going to meet up before school to have a longer conversation about it. _

Kuroko smiled and went to the other message.

_From: Kise-Kun_

_Subject: OMG_

_KUROKOCCHI! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED. AOMINECCHI SAID THAT HE LIKED ME. WE'RE HAVING A SERIOUS DISCUSSION ABOUT IT TOMORROW!_

Kuroko quickly typed up a message and sent it to the both of them.

_Congratulations. _

With that he turned off his phone. With as much as he loved his friends he really did want to get some sleep to be ready for school in the morning and to sleep of more of the fatigue from the game. He set his phone back where it was and got himself comfortable once more. He was sure those two in a relationship wouldn't bring a dull day.

Kuroko fell asleep with a faint, but fond, smile on his face. He dreamt about playing basketball with everyone for a long time.

* * *

**Aaand we're at the bottom. I think you can all guess what events will be coming up in the next few chapters. And yes I added in a smidgen of Aokuro because I wanted to and felt like it was a viable thing and it shouldn't be brought back up again for the duration of this story. The Kagakuro will start in a few chapters so bear with me, I need to finish the teiko years before I bring Kagami in because this is a progression story and told through this 1 am things. So as always leave your thoughts below. Later! ~IF**


End file.
